I love you but I'll never tell you
by zadigviolevoltaire
Summary: Tom Kaulitz est amoureux de sa meilleure amie. L'amitié se transforme souvent en amour, et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il n'ose lui avouer ses sentiments.  Courte fiction Tokio Hotel/Tom Kaulitz. Review anonymes acceptées. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les stores à demi-clos, l'éveillant. Il s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas sa chambre. Etendue près de lui, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle régulier. Il pourrait rester éveillé juste pour l'entendre respirer, la regarder sourire quand elle dort tandis qu'elle rêve au loin. Il pourrait passer sa vie dans ce doux abandon, se perdre à jamais dans cet instant. Chaque instant passé avec elle est un instant qu'il apprécie. Elle s'agite dans son sommeil et vient déposer sa tête sur son torse, son corps contre le sien. Il sent les battement de son coeur. Il se demande ce à quoi elle rêve, se demande si il en fait parti. Il lui embrasse le crâne. Il aimerait rester avec elle comme ceci, pour toujours et à jamais. Doucement il se redresse et entreprend de quitter la pièce. Il s'avance à pas de loup jusque la porte qu'il entrouvre et se glisse discrètement dans le couloir. Il est tôt, la maisonnée est encore endormie.<p>

«_ Tom ?_ appelle Bill depuis le salon.

- _oui,_ répond il en prenant place près de son jumeau, _tu ne dors pas ?_

- _toi non plus._ »

Ils restent là quelques instant, assis sur le divan sans prononcer un mot. Bill appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et ferme les yeux. L'autre se saisi de la télécommande et allume le téléviseur, la voix de Britney Spears résonne, il baisse le son. Bill chantonne et commence à se mouvoir lentement avant de se lever et d'offrir à son frère une chorégraphie déchaînée. Gustav, encore endormit, apparaît sur le pas de la porte lorsque son ami surgit devant lui les poings levés. Le garçon écarquille les yeux et manque de tomber à la renverse, une main sur le coeur. « _ça va pas la tête_ » ronchonne t-il. Tom rigole, Georg lui octroie une claque sur la tête. « _hey !_ » s'indigne le brun.

« _c'est quoi ce raffut ?_ se plaint Sydney.

- _c'est malin Bill, tu l'as réveillée avec tes cabrioles !_ dit Tom.

-_ arrête de te trémousser comme un demeuré et va plutôt préparer le petit-déjeuner_ » baille Georg.

Bill soupire et se lève, cédant sa place à Sydney qui se blottit contre son meilleur ami. Tom l'enlace tendrement et dépose un baiser sur son front « _bien dormi ?_ » s'enquiert il. Elle secoue la tête de manière affirmative puis plonge son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Elle ferme les yeux et s'enivre de son eau de toilette. Gustav attrape la télécommande et zappe «_ y a jamais rien à la télévision_ » se fâche le blond. Bill revient avec un plateau à la main. Chacun s'empare d'un verre de soda et Georg tend un jus d'orange à la jeune fille.

« _Sid ?_ l'appelle t-il.

-_ elle s'est rendormie, qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir pour qu'elle tombe de sommeil ?_ dit Bill avec un sourire suffisant.

- _pas maintenant, Bill._ »

Il s'écarte doucement de son amie afin de pouvoir petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Gustav renverse son verre sur le tapis, Tom se lève pour aller chercher une éponge. Son jumeau entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui, se poste devant son double les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Tom le toise quelques secondes et s'avance. Bill s'interpose, l'empêchant de s'en aller. « _qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?_ » s'énerve l'ainé. Bill hausse un sourcil. Le jeune homme soupire et s'affale sur une chaise, déterminé à ne rien dire. Que veut il entendre ? oui, je suis amoureux de ma meilleure amie, et après. De légers coups sur la porte le sortent de sa torpeur. « _tout va bien ?_ » demande la petite voix de Sydney. Bill soupire, il n'obtiendra rien aujourd'hui non plus. Il arrache l'éponge des mains de son frère et rejoint ses amis dans le salon, passant devant la jeune fille sans lui adresser un regard. «_ Tommi !_ » dit elle avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle s'accroupit face à lui et effleure son avant-bras du bout des doigts.

« _qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- rien Sid, tout va bien,_ la rassure t-il.

- _tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Tom._ »

Il relève la tête et rencontre ses yeux bleus. Il aimerait tant déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste un instant, rien qu'une fois. Les traits tirés par la fatigue elle affiche une mine inquiète, il ébauche un sourire. Elle s'en fait toujours trop pour lui. « _je ne veux pas te perdre, Tommi_ » lui avait elle dit lorsqu'il était partit en tournée avec le groupe pour la première fois, elle craignait de ne jamais le voir revenir. Si elle savait, elle est l'unique raison qui le pousse à revenir, sa constante. Il se redresse, saisi sa main et la fait asseoir sur ses genoux. Sydney enroule ses bras autour de son cou et se serre un peu plus contre lui. Le visage niché dans sa longue chevelure brune, il dépose un baiser sur son épaule dénudée et entoure sa taille. « _je vais bien, Sid, arrête de t'inquiéter_ » la rassure t-il. Elle bouge un peu, se positionne de manière confortable. Sa peau effleure son torse nu, juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son jogging. Tom ferme les yeux et respire calmement, essaye d'empêcher son sexe d'entrer en érection. Peine perdue. La brune rigole intérieurement « _il est pas foutu de se retenir !_ » pense t-elle. Elle sent le sexe de son meilleur ami se durcir contre sa cuisse. La jeune femme le sait gêné, comme toutes les fois où ça arrive. Il ne bouge pas. Il sait qu'elle l'a senti, mais elle ne dit rien et reste là, se contente de desserrer un peu son étreinte au cas où il voudrait se détacher d'elle pour se retirer. Il ne parvient plus à se contrôler, il la soulève brutalement et part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sydney, qui était quelques pas derrière lui, s'adosse contre le mur et attend. Georg traverse le couloir puis revient sur ses pas quand il prend conscience de sa présence « _ça va Sid ?_ » elle acquiesce. Il fronce les sourcils avant de s'en aller.

« _ça va mieux ?_ se moque elle gentiment lorsque Tom ouvre la porte.

-_ je ne me suis pas vidé depuis une semaine, n'importe qui aurait pu me faire bander,_ il se claque mentalement.

- _merci du compliment, tu aurais tout de même pu me faire sentir exceptionnelle !_

_- mais tu es exceptionnelle, Sydney,_ tente il de se rattraper en l'attirant contre lui.

-_ tu t'es lavé les mains au moins ?_ » elle rigole tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le premier chapitre. L'histoire n'en contiendra que très peu, je publierais une fois par semaine. Donnez moi vos avis ! Vous pouvez également lire mes autres fictions, sur Tokio Hotel - tout particulièrement Tom Kaulitz - mais aussi Vampire Diaries - plus précisément Damon Salvatore.<strong>

**Je vous embrasse, ZV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>«<em> pas de bêtises pendant mon absence et pas de tâches sur mes draps, c'est compris ?<em>

_- arrête tes bêtises Tommi,_ rigole t-elle, _toi fais attention ne va pas attraper une MST._

_- tu es pire que ma mère,_ dit il en roulant des yeux._ Si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles, je prend le premier avion. D'accord ?_ »

Pour toute réponse elle lui embrasse tendrement la joue. Il grimpe les marches de l'autocar et elle leur fait signe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. C'est la même comédie à chacun de leur départ. Sydney a peur qu'ils trouvent mieux ailleurs, qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de revenir. Tom a peur qu'elle tombe dans les bras du premier venu, que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle. Bill ne s'inquiète que de la santé de ses chiens, Georg de l'accès à sa chambre et Gustav de ses CD. Bien sûr les trois amis s'assurent également de la sécurité de Sydney, elle est leur amie, mais la relation qu'elle entretient avec Tom est fusionnelle, presque irréelle.

« _j'adore New York_ » s'exclame Sydney en quittant la frénésie du John International Airport suivie de près par sa meilleure amie Georgia Hamlet et leurs deux gardes du corps, tout deux imposés par le paternel Hamlet - il avait prétexté que La Grande Pomme était une ville criminelle. Georgia désigne ses bagages au chauffeur et grimpe dans la limousine.

«_ Georgia, tu as mon portable ?_ demande Sydney en prenant place près d'elle.

_- non, tu l'avais il y a cinq minutes._

_- oh, il doit être au fond de mon sac dans ce cas,_ elle plonge une main dans sa besace, _je dois appeler Tom !_

_- qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste entre toi et lui, vous agissez comme un couple mais vous n'en n'êtes pas un,_ se moque Georgia.

_- pas maintenant Georgia,_ elle s'énerve et retourne vide le contenu de son sac sur le sol de la voiture, _c'est pas vrai je l'ai perdu ! Je ne connais même pas son numéros !_ »

Georgia entreprend de fouiller le sien, sans succès. Elle cherche sur son cellulaire avant de se rendre compte que sur celui-ci seul était enregistré celui de sa mère. « _je me souviens des deux premiers chiffres si ça peut t'aider_ » dit elle. Puis, voyant que son amie ne riait pas elle prend un air plus sérieux et essaye de la rassurer « _ce n'est pas si grave, tu seras d'autant plus heureuse lorsque tu le reverras après trois jours sans nouvelles._ »

Le véhicule stoppe devant un luxueux hôtel, un portier les accueille chaleureusement et les mène jusque leur suite. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitent dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller après dix heures de vols. Elles profitent un moment de la ville, voguant d'une rue à l'autre sans réel point de chute. Elles rentrent à la nuit tombée. Georgia met la chambre sans dessus-dessous à la recherche de la tenue parfaite « _je veux que ce soit sexy mais pas trop, court mais pas trop, voyant mais pas trop. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_ » Sydney ne voyait vraiment pas et s'était empressée d'enfiler une petite robe noire avant de rejoindre le salon et s'affaler devant la télévision. On frappe à la porte, la brune se lève « _j'y vais !_ » crie t-elle à l'intention de son amie.

« _c'est pourquoi ?_ s'enquiert elle poliment.

_- veuillez m'excusez, mademoiselle Vilkeviciute, voici votre dîner apporté à la demande de mademoiselle Hamlet._

_- auriez-vous l'obligeance de le déposer dans le salon ?_

_- tout à fait._ » dit le majordome poussant le chariot à l'intérieur de la suite puis s'en aller après avoir reçu un généreux pourboire.

Les deux jeunes femmes dînent calmement, Georgia toujours en sous-vêtements. «_ **j**e vais mettre une robe noire, moi aussi _» décide la blonde quelques minutes seulement avant l'arrivée de leur voiture. Toutes deux se juchent sur des talons hauts et quittent l'hôtel parées à passer folle soirée.

Le concert terminé les quatre garçons quittent la scène sous les acclamations. Concert à guichet fermé, comme d'habitude. Vidés de leur énergie ils se contentent de prendre une douche, signer quelques autographes devant la salle, puis rentrer à l'hôtel. Bill et Gustav décident finalement de rester au bar tandis que Georg et Tom poursuivent leur ascension. « _tu as des nouvelles de Sid depuis ce matin ? _» demande Georg, le brun répond que non et lui retourne la question, lui non plus. Ils se donnent l'accolade et chacun rejoint sa chambre. Tom saisi son téléphone et essaye de joindre sa meilleure amie, il tombe directement sur messagerie. Il compose le numéros de son domicile, répondeur. Il fronce les sourcils puis se fait une raison : elle est sortie et n'a plus de batterie. Elle rappellera demain. Déçu de n'avoir pu entendre sa voix il se glisse sous les draps, croise les bras derrière sa nuque et fixe le plafond. Bill se glisse dans la chambre de son jumeau et le trouve étendu sur le lit, un air pensif.

« _quel est le problème Tom, parle moi !_

_- je n'ai aucun problème Bill,_ souffle le brun.

_- ne joue pas à ça avec moi. J'ai remarqué ton attitude ces derniers temps, tu es bizarre._

_- tu te fais des films. »_

Tom refuse de faire part de ses sentiments à Bill. C'est la première fois qu'il cache quelque chose à son frère, il se sent mal à ce propos mais ne parvient pas à lui ouvrir son coeur. Dans leur tandem Bill est vulnérable et Tom incassable, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il est vulnérable. Sydney ne se doute absolument pas de l'emprise qu'elle a sur le guitariste.

Dès leur première rencontre les deux s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs. Sydney était son alter-ego, son autre moitié. Bien sûr il avait Bill, son frère jumeau, mais c'était différent. Elle combinait les rôles de Bill et Andreas, fraternité et amitié. Tom avait d'abord cherché à la séduire mais lorsqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser elle l'avait frappé au visage. Il avait gardé la trace de ses doigts sur la joue pendant quelques jours, après quoi il avait abandonné l'idée. Cinq ans sont passés et il y a six mois il s'est aperçu que leur amitié avait évoluée, pour lui en tous cas. Tom attend désespérément le bon moment pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, mais il ne vient jamais. Elle ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il est son meilleur ami, qu'elle l'aime comme un frère, et sans en avoir conscience elle lui brise un peu plus le coeur chaque fois. «_ va te faire foutre, Bill ! Tu m'les brise_ » aboie Tom en saisissant ses testicules d'une main pour le provoquer, après quoi il éteins l'unique faisceau de lumière et plonge la chambre dans le noir. Tout s'est passé trop vite, le chanteur est un peu sonné. Il se lève et s'avance prudemment jusque la salle de bain, il se cogne contre la porte entrouverte avant de trouver l'interrupteur. « _oh non !_ » gémit il sentant le sang couler sur son menton. Il soupire et s'empare d'une serviette qu'il passe sous l'eau froide, s'assoit sur le bord de la baignoire le tissus contre la lèvre, « _je ne comprends rien._ »

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le second chapitre. Donnez moi vos avis et retrouvez mes OS sur <em>pain - killer . skyrock . com<em> (sans les espaces, cela va de soit)**

**Bien à vous, ZV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Elle referme délicatement la porte derrière elle et s'avance à pas de loup jusqu'aux escaliers de service qu'elle dévale quatre à quatre. La brise matinale la fait frissonner, elle hèle un taxi pour la ramener à l'hôtel. La soirée de la veille fut mouvementée. Sydney se souvient s'être présentée à un homme charmant, s'être retrouvée chez lui, avoir couché avec lui et c'est à peu près tout. La jeune femme ignore totalement où se trouve Georgia et n'a aucun moyen de la joindre. Le hall de l'hôtel est calme, le personnel s'affaire ça et là en silence. La brune introduit sa carte magnétique et pousse doucement la porte, au cas où Georgia serait endormie ou occupée, qui sait ! Elle trouve la chambre vide, le lit n'est pas défait. Elle trouve refuge dans la salle de bain où elle passe le reste de la matinée a barboter dans le jacuzzi. Il est treize heures lorsque Sydney ouvre les yeux après une courte sieste, tirée de son sommeil par la faim qui lui tiraille l'estomac. Elle s'habille rapidement et descend déjeuner.<p>

Gustav et Georg ont quitté l'hôtel tôt ce matin pour aller courir dans Central Park tandis que les jumeaux, feignants comme tout, font la grasse matinée. Aujourd'hui est un jour de tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, « _assieds toi Tom, tu me donne le tournis !_ » s'exclame Bill. Son frère est inquiet, le groupe est partit depuis deux jours et n'a aucune nouvelle de Sydney. En temps normal il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'un d'eux ne lui parle. Ce silence le tracasse d'autant plus que depuis New York, où ils se trouvent actuellement, il ne peut intervenir d'aucune façon. Il a bien essayé d'envoyer sa mère vérifier que tout va bien, mais celle-ci est en Italie et refuse d'écourter ses vacances pour aller trouver la jeune femme aussi vivante qu'il y a deux jours. « _qu'est ce qu'elle fou ! Elle a toujours son portable à la main, elle veut me rendre fou !_ » Bill ne commente pas, il sait que son frère à raison. Sydney est pendue à son téléphone toute la journée, elle le traine aussi bien au toilettes que dans son bain, ne sait on jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer, mais surtout Sydney répond constamment à leur messages lorsqu'ils sont en déplacement. Et puis c'est Tom, elle ne raterait son appel pour rien au monde. Fatigué de voir son double arpenter la chambre il s'en va petit-déjeuner. « _il n'y a personne, il doit être drôlement tôt !_ » pense t-il en jetant un regard à sa montre, cinq heures du matin, « effectivement. » Il bouscule une jeune femme, s'excuse vaguement et poursuit son chemin. «_ connard, tu pourrais lever les yeux !_ » entend il derrière lui. Le brun se retourne, les sourcils froncés. Un large sourire s'appose sur ses lèvres, «_ ton portable, pétasse, on essaie de te joindre depuis deux jours !_ » vocifère Bill. Elle rit et se jette dans ses bras, « _viens vite avant qu'il n'achète un billet pour Hamburg_ » dit il en la tirant par le bras jusque dans l'ascenseur.

La porte s'ouvre à la volé, laissant apparaître un Bill tout essoufflé, « _ça va, t'es tout rouge_ » remarque Tom. Le brun appuie ses mains sur ses genoux, fatigué par cette course folle. Il va pour s'approcher de lui quand il est prit d'assaut et plaqué au sol. Des baisers mouillés se déposent sur son cou, il fronce les sourcils, «_ c'est quoi ce bordel !_ » rugit il en essayant de se dégager. La jeune femme se relève et plante son regard dans le sien. Tom se redresse vivement, la prend dans ses bras, la soulève et la fait tournoyer dans les airs. « _je viens de petit-déjeuner, Tommi, je pourrais tâcher ce beau tapis_ » dit elle tandis qu'il la repose sur la terre ferme. Il la scrute de haut en bas. « _oh oh, c'est mauvais signe ça, je vais en prendre pour mon grade !_ » se plaint la brune.

«_ je devenais dingue, Sid,_ murmure Tom en lui caressant la joue.

-_ je suis désolée Tommi, j'ai perdu mon portable à l'aéroport et Georgia n'a pas prit le bon, par conséquent le seul contact que l'on a c'est sa mère. Tu m'as manqué,_ elle se blottit contre lui. _J'ai vu une boutique incroyable, des casquettes par milliers ! Tu me connais, je ne suis pas foutue de me décider donc je t'ai prit toute celles qui me plaisaient et si tu les a en double je les garde pour moi ou tu iras les changer. De toute manière bordélique comme du est tu devrais tout acheter en triple, j'ai trouvé la chaussure qu'il te manquait avant de partir sous l'évier. Pourquoi tu ris ?_ s'arrête t-elle, en relevant la tête.

- _comment une petite chose comme toi peut elle avoir un débit de parole si impressionnant !_

_- ne te moque pas !_ se fâche t-elle. _J'essayais d'être gentille, moi._

_- mais tu es gentille,_ il attrape entre ses doigts le visage qu'elle avait détourné de lui, _tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé Sydney. Je ne sais pas comment survivent les autres sans toi dans leur vie. Je… ce soir, un dîner juste toi et moi. J'ai besoin de te parler, c'est sérieux Sid._

- _très bien, je suis surbookée mais je devrais pouvoir t'accorder cinq minutes,_ rigole t-elle. _Je suis à toi tout la nuit Tommi, on parlera autant que tu le voudras_ » elle lui embrasse tendrement la joue.

Il n'a aucune envie de parler, il aimerait juste l'embrasser. Bill se racle la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Sydney se tourne vers lui, « _un problème Kaulitz ?_ » lance t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Le jeune homme soupire, désespéré. Gustav et Georg sont surpris de trouver là leur amie, mais soulagés de la savoir en bonne santé. «_ plus jamais Sid_ » la réprimande Georg en l'enlaçant. Elle promet, croise cependant les doigt derrière son dos. Tom, derrière elle, sourit à ce geste. « _pire qu'une enfant_ » pense t-il. Les quatre garons insistent pour qu'elle passe la journée avec eux. Ils descendent manger quelque chose, la brune s'assoit près de Gustav et lui narre sa soirée de la veille. Le coeur du guitariste se serre lorsqu'elle mentionne l'inconnu avec lequel elle a passé la nuit, Gustav lui jette un regard furtif puis se tourne à nouveau vers Sydney qui lui parle maintenant de ces splendides bottines dont elle a fait l'acquisition. La jeune fille s'arrête tout à coup, se rappelant l'existence de Georgia. Elle réclame le téléphone portable de son meilleur ami, Tom, et quitte la chambre pour passer l'appel. « _je suis désolée les garçons, il faut que je rentre. Georgia ne va pas bien, je prend le premier vol pour la ramener_ » annonce la brune quelques minutes plus tard en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Bill affiche un regard inquiet alors que Tom est déçu de devoir annuler leur rendez-vous mais est soulagé de retardé le moment crucial. Sydney les embrasse chacun leur tour, s'attarde un peu dans les bras de Tom puis s'en va. Georg et Bill soupirent, allument la console de jeux et entament une partie à deux. Le guitariste s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, « _tu le lui dira quand tu rentreras_ » résonne la voix de Gustav. Il se tourne vers ce dernier, un faible sourire aux lèvres « _c'est dans six mois, Gus. Elle peut trouver bien mieux que moi d'ici là._ » Il a raison, Sydney attire l'attention, elle est la reine des abeilles à Hamburg, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on ne la sollicite. « _mais elle t'aime Tom, ça se voit_ » le persuade le brun.

Gustav a comprit sans que rien ne soit dit. Il avait vu l'attitude de son ami changer au fil du temps, les petites attentions se faisant plus fréquente, ce besoin constant de se trouver près d'elle, de se l'accaparer, marquer son territoire. Lorsque Tom présentait Sydney autres fois il n'insistait pas plus que cela, dorénavant il se sentait obligé de préciser qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, il appuyait constamment sur l'adjectif possessif. Cela ne dérange pas le guitariste que Gustav soit au courant, au contraire de Bill et Georg c'est un garçon discret et il sait faire la part des choses. Alors que son jumeau aurait forcé les choses pour accélérer le processus, Gustav s'efface et guette au loin les réactions de la jeune femme puis, lorsque Tom le désire, lui fait part de ses sentiments. Ce n'est pas son truc d'interférer dans la vie privée de ses proches

* * *

><p><strong>Troisième chapritre avec un peu de retard, je m'excuse. L'histoire se met en place doucement, en éspérant que cela vous plaise.<strong>

**Je vous embrasse, ZV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Six mois ce sont écoulés. Depuis son départ précipité pour New York il ne cesse de penser à elle, d'en vouloir au monde entier pour cette occasion manquée. Les seules nouvelles qu'il a d'elle lui viennent de Bill et ça le tue. Alors, même si il a délibérément choisit de s'éloigner, se montrant étonnamment distant et se contentant de monosyllabes lors de leurs échanges, il avait espéré qu'elle le retienne. Chaque jour il attend un signe de sa part, n'importe lequel. Lui et son frère partent en direction de Los Angeles où leurs affaires se trouvent déjà, tandis que Georg et Gustav repartent pour l'Allemagne. Bill avait insisté auprès de Sydney pour qu'elle les suive mais elle avait poliment décliné l'invitation, sous prétexte d'un travail monstre.<p>

David, leur manager, toque à la porte et les informe du départ imminent pour l'aéroport. Le jeune homme se saisi de son bagage et visse une casquette sur sa tête avant de sortir tête baissée, pour échapper aux flashs des photographes. L'aéroport est silencieu, il est trois heures du matin et la plupart des vols sont privés à cette heure-ci. Affalé sur un siège inconfortable Bill tripote la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Agacé, son double lui assène un petit coup sur la main pour le forcer à arrêter. Il lui jette un regard furtif puis reprend. «_ c'est généralement moi qui ait peur en avion, Bill. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _» L'intéressé ne répond pas. Tom fronce les sourcils. Leurs deux amis ont quitté la Russie il y a quelques minutes à destination de Hamburg et depuis son frère ne cesse de s'agiter.

«_ promets moi de ne pas t'énerver._

_- de quoi tu parles ?_ s'enquiert Tom, sourcils froncés.

- _tu dois promettre,_ insiste Bill.

-_ très bien, je promet !_

_- Sid a rencontré un mec, Dwight et... il se pourrait qu'elle l'aime bien._ »

Il ne riposte pas, le coeur meurtri. Elle avait trouvé bien mieux que lui. Un autre de leurs points communs: pour eux le sexe opposé est un objet. Sydney a une vie sexuelle hyperactive, au grand damne de Tom qui, étant son meilleur ami, à le droit au récit détaillé de chacune de ses nuits de folies. Ensembles ils partagent anecdotes coquines et diverses astuces pour rendre le sexe encore meilleur. Il aime pouvoir parler de ce genre de choses avec elle, son point de vue est différent de celui d'un homme. Cependant depuis plusieurs mois il maudit ces échanges.

«_ une seconde, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par elle l'aime bien ?_ Tom appuie sur les trois derniers mots.

-_ eh bien... elle envisagerait une relation sérieuse. Je sais, moi aussi ça m'a fait un choc. _»

L'annonce de leur vol le tire de sa torpeur. Il se lève et se saisi de son bagage à main, traine des pieds jusqu'à la porte où David les attends déjà. De rapides embrassades et les jumeaux se trouvent tous deux confortablement installés en première classe. Une coupe de champagne à la main Bill contemple une dernière fois le paysage, l'immense forêt qui s'étend à perte de vue. Tom vide son verre d'un trait, en redemande, recommence. Après cinq verres, il congédie l'hôtesse d'un geste de la main. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il ne peut s'empêcher de relire le dernier messages de Sydney:_Je t'en prie Tom, parle moi. Je t'aime._

Sydney est installée dans la limousine auprès de Georgia. Toutes deux viennent rejoindre une amie le temps d'une soirée, pour fêter son anniversaire. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste une soirée pyjama comme au bon vieux temps. Le tout était prévu à Toura mais fut déplacé à Moscou au dernier moment, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. «_ plus tôt on y arrive, plus tôt je rentre_ » pense la brune, pressée d'en avoir terminé avec ces voyages à l'autre bout du monde. Au départ la situation l'amusait : elle partait n'importe quand, prenait soin de coordonner ses absences à celles des garçons afin qu'ils puissent se voir le plus souvent possible. Voyager lui évitait de s'ennuyer, de ressentir leur absence. Mais après cinq ans, elle n'a nul nouvel endroit à découvrir. Et puis, aujourd'hui, là où elle veut réellement se trouver c'est dans les bras de Dwight. Ou de Tom. Ce dernier n'a pas daigner répondre à son message. Bill refuse de s'exprimer concernant son frère. Elle a tellement de choses à lui raconter. A commencer par lui présenter Dwight. Il est adorable, ces grand yeux bruns et ces cheveux en bataille auxquels se mêlent ces doigts lorsqu'il lui -

« _hey, Sid, tu m'écoutes ? _demande Georgia en agitant une main devant le visage de son amie.

- _hein, oui bien sûr,_ ment la jeune femme.

- _bien, donc tu es d'accord ?_

_- tout à fait !_

_- parfait, j'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir cet aspect de la Russie. Il parait qu'ils sont excellent pour tout ce qui concerne les maisons closes, la prostitution et le sexe en général._

_- pardon ! _s'étrangle Sydney. _Mais où as-tu entendu des absurdités pareilles ! Et puis quoi encore, hors de question que tu m'entraine dans un de ces endroits lugubre. Je reste à l'hôtel ce soir !_

_- idiote, je cherchais juste à obtenir ton attention,_ souffle son amie._ Je disais que ce soir nous avions rendez-vous chez Claudia, il serait bien de ne pas être en retard. Dwight et certains de ses amis nous rejoindrons là-bas. Ca te va ?_»

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre, à quoi bon. Sydney se laisse tomber contre la portière, le visage appuyé contre la vitre. «_ Tom aurait adoré cet endroit _» se dit elle en admirant de jeunes filles faire du skateboard en jupes courtes, le vêtement se soulevant au gré du vent. Elle rit doucement en repensant à cet aspect pervers du jeune homme. Ca l'avait toujours faite rire. Nostalgique, elle regarde au dehors les paysages russes défiler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination**

* * *

><p>L'atterrissage est brutal, plus particulièrement pour Tom qui n'est absolument pas rassuré. Il n'a aucune confiance en ces engins. Bill se moque de lui, mais contrairement à son habitude, Tom ne rétorque pas. Ils montent rapidement en voiture, n'ayant aucune envie d'être pris d'assaut par des fans hystériques. Ils aiment leurs fans, elles sont la raison de leur succès, mais parfois ils ne se sentent pas d'humeur à endurer tous ces cris et ces pleurs. Alors oui, ils sont souvent pris de fous rires devant leurs réactions, mais jamais ils ne se permettraient de leur manquer de respect. Et puis, elle constituent une excellente distraction pour Tom. Du moins auparavant. Il a dans l'espoir de changer, pour Sydney. Il s'est toujours dit que si une fille était capable de le rendre meilleur c'était elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait forcé à quoique ce soit, mais parvenait pourtant à faire ressortir le meilleur en lui. Elle l'avait incité à se battre des années auparavant quand le groupe était encore inconnu du public, lorsqu'ils avaient dû faire face aux premières critiques, aux première rumeurs. Jamais elle ne les avait laissé tomber.<p>

Le véhicule se stoppe à l'entrée d'une superbe villa. Bill abaisse sa fenêtre et dépose un doigt dans le cadran digital. Suite à la reconnaissance ADN du propriétaire, l'imposante grille s'ouvre, laissant libre accès à la demeure. Pressés, les deux se précipitent hors de la voiture et poursuivent leur chemin, en courant presque jusqu'à l'entrée. Bill gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre dans le but de s'emparer de la plus grande chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte du dernier étage il trouve Tom affalé sur le grand lit baldaquin.

« _comment es-tu arrivé là !_ s'indigne Bill.

_- premier arrivé, premier servi Bibi. C'est ma chambre ici. Oh, et j'ai pris l'ascenseur au bout du couloir._

_- quoi, quel ascenseur ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'un si grand dressing, et d'une salle de bain pareille. Tu ne te lave qu'une fois par mois, et encore. Allé Tommi ! Si c'est le lit qui t'intéresse prend le je m'en fiche_, tente de négocier le cadet.

_- ne t'en fais pas, je remplirais le dressing et occuperais la salle de bain. Quand à cette merveille,_ dit il en étendant ses bras et ses jambes sur le matelas,_ je l'utiliserais à bon escient._

_- c'est vraiment pas juste,_ soupire Bill en tournant les talons.

-_ Bibi !_ l'appelle Tom.

_- quoi ?_

_- à l'étage du dessous il y a une autre chambre similaire à celle-ci. J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle soit refaite, pour qu'on ne se dispute pas._

_- merci Tommi, tu es le meilleur ! _» s'enthousiasme le chanteur en s'élançant vers son frère les bras ouverts, près à l'accueillir dans une embrassade.

Le portable de Tom sonne, lui sauvant la mise. Il tire la langue à Bill qui s'en va en trainant des pieds, un peu déçu. Cependant il se remet bien vite de sa déception en découvrant l'incroyable univers que Tom a fait faire pour lui. Tout est exactement comme il l'aurait lui-même souhaité. « on est pas jumeaux pour rien. » Un majordome monte ses bagages et lui apprend que son double a quitté la propriété quelques minutes plus tôt. Bill fronce les sourcils. Ils viennent d'arriver, ils ne connaissent personne ici. Enfin, personne excepté une bande de jolies filles qu'ils ont rencontré lors de leur dernier passage en ville il y a deux mois. Georg et Tom s'étaient bien amusés ce soir là. A coup sûr son frère est parti rejoindre l'une d'elles. Il entreprend de défaire ses bagages. Une trentaine de valises et une cinquantaine de cartons attendent d'être ouverts.

La fête bat son plein. Le carton d'invitation indique une soirée pyjama, pourtant rare sont les personnes habillées. C'est une véritable orgie qui s'offre aux jeunes femmes lorsqu'elles poussent la porte d'entré. Deux adolescents copulent sur le canapé, d'autres sur les escaliers. Leur amie accourt et les serre contre sa nouvelle poitrine. La musique stoppe soudainement, la blonde s'excuse et se précipite dans le salon. Georgia et Sydney se lancent un regard entendu et rejoignent le jardin. Sydney s'allonge sur un transat tandis que son amie s'applique à rouler un joint. Pixie passe près d'elles, les salue d'un signe de main et poursuit son chemin.

Sydney ouvre les yeux, tirée de son sommeil léger par un colis atterrit sur son corps frêle. Un sachet de cocaïne. Elle relève la tête et rencontre les yeux de Dwight. Il lui adresse un sourire en coin et l'embrasse langoureusement. « _c'est à toi ?_ » demande Sydney. « _non, mais ça n'empêche rien_ » rigole le jeune homme. La brune fronce les sourcils puis sourit. Elle l'attire contre elle. « _prenez une chambre_ » râle Georgia. Elle tire sur son joint et le tend à Dwight. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Sydney qui acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Le blond aspire une grande bouffée, se penche vers sa petite-amie et expire lentement la fumée entre ses lèvres. Elle empli ses poumons de cet air malsain, recrache. Le tout se consume rapidement. Les trois jeunes boivent au goulot une bouteille de champagne dénichée par Sydney dans la cuisine. L'alcool leur monte à la tête, rejoint l'effet des stupéfiants.

« _bébé, tu viens ?_ appelle Sydney.

_- tout de suite._ »

La brune s'accroche à son petit-ami. Ils s'aventurent à l'intérieur, gravissent les escaliers et s'affalent sur le lit à baldaquins des parents. Elle glisse sa main dans son jean, caresse son sexe gonflé. Elle glisse contre lui, défait lentement les boutons de sa braguette. Il gémit. Elle effleure son pénis de ses lèvres, le caresse avec sa langue. « _Sid !_ » vocifère Dwight. Elle ignore ses protestations, remonte ses mains sur son torse. « supplie moi » dit elle. Ses lèvres se déposent sur son nombril. Elle frotte doucement son corps contre le sien, sa poitrine contre son sexe dur. « _Sid, prends moi_ » halète t-il. Alors Sydney saisi l'objet du désir et l'embrasse. Sa langue glisse sur toute sa longueur, elle le prend à pleine bouche et entame des vas et viens. Il éjacule, elle avale. Satisfait il la relève, l'allonge sur le lit et la déshabille rapidement. Il lui écarte les cuisses dans ménagement et la pénètre violemment, lui arrache un cri de plaisir. « _j'aime ça, encore !_ » ordonne Sydney. Il donne un nouveau coup de rein, plus fort encore. Ses ongles s'enfonce dans son dos, l'excite d'avantage. Il soulève ses jambes, plonge une main entre leur deux corps et caresse son clitoris. Son plaisir s'accentue. Son sexe dans le sien, cette sensation de bien-être. Le liquide chaud coule entre ses cuisses, la menant à l'orgasme. «_ Dwight_ ! » joui t-elle. Sydney resserre son l'étreinte de ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attire plus profond en elle. Dwight poursuit son ascension, ses coups de reins sont plus rapides et précis qu'auparavant. Elle lui mord le coup, appuie sur ses fesses et l'aide à atteindre l'orgasme. Il se laisse tomber sur elle, la respiration saccadée. Toujours en elle il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, amoureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre que je poste pour wJackson, puisque tu es l'unique lectrice à te manifester et que j'ai des remords à te faire attendre ! Je m'excuse si les suites sont parfois courtes mais comme il y a de nombreuses éclipses dans le temps c'est compliqué de tout mettre dans un même chapitre, particulièrement sur <em>fanfiction<em>. **Ravie que l'histoire te plaise, continue de me donner ton avis et n'hesite pas à me faire remarquer de quelcquonque erreur.****

****Je vous embrasse, ZV.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Il chancèle, appuie une main contre le mur pour se maintenir. Sa tête tourne, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Il esquisse un pas vers les escaliers mais s'écroule sur le carrelage froid du hall d'entrée. Il rassemble le peu de force qu'il lui reste pour retirer son blouson et le façonner en oreiller, y dépose sa tête et s'endort à même le sol.<p>

Des bruits de pas le tire de son sommeil. L'ombre d'une silhouette féminine se dessine sur le mur du salon. Tom se frotte les yeux, il croit rêver. Prenant son courage à deux mains il grimpe les marches quatre à quatre pour se réfugier dans la chambre de son double. « _Bill, réveille toi il y a quelqu'un en bas !_ » le secoue t-il. Il grommelle. Le guitariste le sort de son lit et le munit du premier objet qui lui tombe sous la main. Bill émerge enfin, réalise l'éventuel danger. Ils se retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard dans le couloir, Bill tient fermement son séchoir et Tom une lampe de chevet. Ils se bousculent dans les escaliers, tentent de passer l'un derrière l'autre. Tom presse son frère dans le salon, vide. Le tintement d'un verre leur parvient de la cuisine, les pas se rapprochent. Ils se regardent, apeurés. Tom se dirige vers l'interrupteur, paré à démasquer l'intrus. Bill hurle et s'élance sur l'individu qui, au dernier moment, esquisse un mouvement de côté, projetant le pauvre garçon contre le mur. La lumière dévoile une sublime créature dont Tom ne peut détacher son regard. Il se mord la lèvre, gêné, tandis que Bill se relève douloureusement. « _non d'un p'tit bonhomme Bill, tu aurais pu te tuer !_ » se moque la jeune femme. Tom ne peut retenir un sourire complice. Le chanteur profère des jurons tout en rejoignant son lit. Il est mal réveillé, « ça va être une mauvaise journée » pense t-il en se frottant le front où apparaitra plus tard une bosse.

Elle hésite. Le câliner ou le frapper. Elle s'avance à grandes enjambées en sa direction et se jette sur lui. Elle abat ses petits poings contre son torse, déterminée à le blesser. «_ Sydney, tu me fais mal !_ » se plaint Tom. Les coups renchérissent, se faisant plus violent et moins prudents. Il attrape les poignets de son amie et la plaque contre le mur. « _et toi alors ! Six mois Tom, six mois !_ » elle s'énerve et agite ses jambes, cherchant à l'atteindre. « _j'avais besoin de toi ! Imagine comme j'ai mal, moi !_ » les larmes déferlent sur ses joues, viennent choir sur le torse de Tom. Il relâche doucement son étreinte, lui caresse la joue, souffle de brèves excuses qu'elle refuse. La brune se dirige à l'étage, déterminée. Elle entre dans la chambre de Tom, celui-ci sur les talons. « _dégage_ » assène t-elle. Il ne riposte pas, épuisé. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'en va prendre place auprès de son jumeau.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est court, j'en poste un second dans la soirée pour me faire pardonne mon retard !<strong>

**Bises, ZV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>On sonne à la porte. Tom profère des insanités et pousse Bill hors du lit. Ce dernier se relève en frottant sa fesse et jette un regard mauvais à son frère. Il dévale les trois dernières marches, se blesse le dos. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Il recule d'un pas, juste à temps. « <em>oups !<em> » rigole Sydney. Elle entre les bras chargés de courses, bouscule son meilleur-ami en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Tom soupire, elle n'est visiblement pas prête a lui pardonner. Il l'aide à ranger la nourriture dans les divers placards, évite soigneusement de se trouver sur son chemin.

«_ pourquoi ?_ s'enquiert Sydney tandis que Tom referme un tiroir.

-_ je ne sais pas, Sid,_ avoue t-il en baissant la tête._ Je pensais que tu me retiendrais plus que tu ne l'a fait._

_- c'était un test, alors. On en a terminé avec ça. Je croyais que tu avais compris à quel point tu es important pour moi._ »

Sydney tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Il ne se donne pas la peine de la rattraper, il sait qu'elle va le rejeter. Il aurait voulu lui dire que non, il ne doute pas, mais qu'il aimerait être tellement plus que ça. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçoit Bill dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés. Le guitariste rejoint le lit de son jumeau, le sien demeurant perquisitionné par sa meilleure-amie.

« _il faut absolument que tu le rencontre, Billa !_ s'exclame Sydney. Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis sûre.

-_ je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, moi ?_

_- on le rejoint ce soir, pour le diner. J'ai tellement hâte !_ poursuit-elle en ignorant le commentaire de Tom.

-_ je suis ton meilleur-ami, Sid. On s'est juré, tu te souviens. Le consentement de l'autre pour aller plus loin._

_- j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans toi, Tom. Je pense m'en être plutôt bien tirée. Si tu es trop égocentrique et te trouve trop bien pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas mon cas. J'aime Dwight, ton avis ne compte pas._ »

Surprit par cette altercation soudaine Bill demeure bouche bée quelques secondes suite au départ de la brune. Il reprend ses esprit et cherche le regard de son double qui détourne le visage. Alors il se lève et le prend dans ses bras, simplement. Les disputes entre les deux sont fréquentes, mais leur propos rarement aussi durs. Leur capacité à se supporter a toujours impressionné Bill, parfois un peu jaloux.

« _rouge ou noir ?_

_- rouge !_ dit Bill en désignant la robe. _Elle te fait des fesses de fou furieux, ton Dwight va craquer ! Je parie vingt dollar qu'il disparait aux toilettes quelques instants durant le diner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

La jeune femme éclate de rire, fouette amicalement son ami avec sa serviette et enfile le vêtement. En temps normal Bill l'aide à choisir sa tenue puis elle se présente devant Tom qui donne son accord, ou non. Il n'accepte les folies vestimentaires que lorsqu'il se trouve en sa compagnie de manière à garder un oeil sur elle en permanence.

Sydney s'engouffre dans la salle de bain, Bill sur les talons. Il la fait asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire, attrape une brosse à cheveux et se pare au combat contre son épaisse chevelure brune. Après plusieurs minutes de dure labeur il parvient à faire tenir un joli chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Satisfait, il s'attaque au maquillage qu'elle veut léger. Elle sourit en voyant son reflet dans le miroir, le remercie et s'en va enfiler des talons hauts.

Tom prend place auprès de son frère, et observe l'autre tirer poliment la chaise de Sydney. Installée en face de lui, celle-ci lui jette un regard mauvais pour l'inciter à se redresser. Il soupire, s'assoit droit sur son siège et fait signe au serveur pour recevoir les cartes. Bill engage la conversation de manière conventionnelle, se renseigne sur leur invité et s'efforce de le mettre à l'aise. Tom se plonge dans la carte, la repose puis se lève. Sydney fronce les sourcils et lance un regard à Bill qui hausse les épaules. Au loin ils aperçoivent le guitariste installé au bar et déjà en charmante compagnie. « mais quel connard » souffle la brune. Elle se détourne et relance la conversation.

«_ ne m'attendez pas, Bridget et moi allons boire un verre_, lance Tom qui réapparait après plusieurs minutes.

-_ bonsoir Bridget,_ salue Sydney de manière ironique. _Passez une bonne soirée._

_- oh, merci !_ s'exclame la dite Bridget, elle enroule ses bras autour du cou de la brune et la serre contre elle.

-_ ok, doucement !_ »

Elle lance un regard effaré en direction de ses deux amis qui ne peuvent réprimer un sourire. Tom tire sa conquête par la main et l'entraine à l'extérieur du restaurant. « _sacré numéros_ » sourit Dwight en buvant une gorgé de vin. Bill approuve en riant.

La jeune femme bulle dans son bain lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée, Tom se précipite sur les toilettes et régurgite l'alcool accumulé au cours de la soirée. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à le sermonner lorsqu'il s'écroule, sa tête heurte violemment le carrelage. « _Tom !_ » hurle t-elle en quittant précipitamment la baignoire. Elle enroule une serviette autour de sa poitrine et se penche sur son ami. Il murmure faiblement qu'il ne se sent pas bien. Une main sur son front, de l'autre elle cherche son portable à tâtons dans les poches de son jean à lui. L'ambulance arrive quelques minutes plus tard, emmène le guitariste sur un brancard. Sur le trajet Sydney tente en vain de joindre Bill et Dwight, partis assister à un match de football américain. Les deux hommes s'entendent à merveille, pour son plus grand plaisir. Dwight occupe une place importante dans son coeur. Elle reste sur la défensive, trop peu habituée aux histoires continue et adepte des coups d'un soir.

« _comment va t-il ?_ s'enquiert elle auprès du médecin.

- _nous avons procédé à un nettoyage de l'estomac, beaucoup de repos et un anti-douleur devrait suffire. Il aura sûrement des maux de têtes demain, entrainés par l'abus d'alcool, accompagné de divers troubles du comportement qui sont les effets secondaire des stupéfiant ingurgités de manière excessive. Vous pouvez le ramenez chez vous._ »

Le docteur lui indique une salle au fond du couloir, elle s'y précipite. Tom est assit sur un lit, le visage pâle et les jambes ramenées contre son torse. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, se remémorant une scène lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. « _Tommi, je te ramène._ » dit elle doucement en lui tendant la main. Le contact de sa peau froide contre la sienne la fait frissonner. Sydney hèle un taxi, le trajet se fait en silence. Elle l'aide à rejoindre sa chambre, l'installe dans son lit et s'allonge à ses côtés. Il se réveille en pleine nuit, en sueur. Elle s'empresse de le serrer contre elle, le rassure et lui murmure des mots doux qui l'apaisent. Il se rendort, le visage niché dans son cou.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! <strong>

**Bonne soirée, ZV**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Tom se retourne dans son lit, ouvre les yeux et rencontre ceux de Sydney. D'abord surprit, il se souvint ensuite de la soirée de la veille. La brune s'assure qu'il aille mieux, l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne aménagée au sous-sol. Les couloirs de la demeure sont désert, elle trouve Dwight endormit sous ses couvertures. Elle remarque qu'il n'a pas prit la peine de fermer les rideaux, laissant la lumière du jour pénétrer à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui donne sur le lac. Elle se glisse dans son lit, se blottit dans ses bras et termine sa nuit entrecoupée par les nombreux cauchemars de Tom.<p>

« _bonjour mon amour !_ » murmure Dwight lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux. Il lui embrasse le front et l'attire contre lui, se délecte de son parfum avant de s'en aller prendre une douche.

Abandonnée au centre du grand lit, Sydney s'étire longuement. Elle saisi la chemise de son petit-ami déposée sur un fauteuil et gravit les marches jusqu'au salon. Affalés sur le canapé les jumeaux la gratifie d'un sourire auquel elle répond par un signe de la main. Elle se laisse tomber entre eux, pique dans les céréales de Tom et termine le jus de fruit de Bill. Ils râlent tour à tour. Bill lui donne un coup de pied amical, elle se rattrape au poignet de Tom et l'entraine dans sa chute. Dwight déambule dans la pièce, alerté par le bruit, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Sydney se mord la lèvre à la vue de son torse où déferlent des gouttes d'eau, ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, son grand oblique apparent et d'autant plus tentant. Elle réprime l'envie soudaine de le déshabiller et de le supplier de la prendre là, sur l'immense canapé. La brune reprend ses esprit et constate que lui aussi la regarde intensément avec un sourire suffisant. Bill se racle la gorge et les tire de leur bulle. Le blond s'en va revêtir quelque chose malgré les protestation de sa petite-amie, sous le regard amusé du chanteur et celui étonnamment méprisant de Tom. Elle ne relève pas, fatiguée de se disputer avec lui.

La blonde laisse échapper un rire bête et dépose une main sur son bras. Il hausse un sourcil, un sourire moqueur, et se tourne vers son ami. Bill se mord la lèvre, amusé. Excédé, Tom se racle la gorge pour rappeler sa présence à la jeune femme qui semble l'avoir oublié. «_ bonjour Bridget !_ » accueille Sydney en pénétrant dans le salon. Bridget se redresse immédiatement et prend la brune dans ses bras. « _tu t'es fait une nouvelle amie_ » plaisante Bill. Son frère roule des yeux et appelle la blonde qu'il entraine dans sa chambre. Bill et Dwight se moque gentiment, mimant l'orgasme qui leur parvient depuis l'étage.

Sydney siffle les deux chiens qu'elle sort promener dans le jardin. Bill la rejoint pour lui annoncer le départ précipitée Dwight, quelque chose en rapport avec le travail. Dwight est acteur ce qui ne facilite pas la vie du jeune couple. Le chanteur se renseigne sur la nuit passée, lors de leur arrivée ils ont trouvé leur amie dans le lit de Tom lui-même blottit contre elle. Elle lui narre les événements et se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas parler à Tom des substances illicites évoquées par le médecin. Elle se remet sa à plus tard, se promet de le sermonner.

« _comment ça, ce n'est rien !_ s'énerve Bill. _Depuis quand ?_

_- c'était la première fois, je te le jure. Je ne recommencerais pas, j'ai retenu la leçon._

- _tu es complètement inconscient, la presse est déjà au courant ! Tu es égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi !_

_- arrête de crier, Bill ! Il a comprit !_ s'interpose Sydney.

- _pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends, tu devrais lui en vouloir plus que moi. C'est toi qu'il a tenue éveillée toute la nuit, qu'il a ignorée six mois durant et c'est ta relation avec Dwight qu'il essaie de détruire._

_- je n'essaie pas de détruire sa relation avec Dwight !_ se défend Tom,_ je ne lui ait jamais parlé à ce gars là. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais plus mon mot à dire la concernant. N'essaie pas de réduire à néant le peu de lien qui nous unissent encore elle et moi. Tu as toujours été jaloux parce qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais. C'est MA meilleure-amie Bill, tu peux t'attaquer à n'importe quoi mais pas ça. Tu sais à quel point elle est importante pour moi, je t'interdis de lui faire croire le contraire. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Si c'est Dwight qu'il lui faut pour être heureuse, ainsi soit-il !_ »

Tom qui s'était placé face à son frère au cours de l'altercation se détourne et claque la porte d'entrée en sortant. Sonnée par cette tirade Sydney ne réagit pas. Lorsqu'elle entreprend de le rejoindre le crissement des pneus lui parvient. Elle se laisse tomber sur les marches du perron, regarde la voiture s'engager à grande vitesse sur la petite route. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, à ce «_ petit con_ » pense t-elle. Une seconde porte claque à l'intérieur, elle grimace et caresse le chien de Tom venu s'assoupir sur ses genoux.

Des cris le tirent de son sommeil. Il quitte son lit pour trouver Sydney sur le pas de la porte, en sous-vêtement. Il ne pose pas de question et se contente de la serrer contre lui. Il l'entraine dans sa chambre, s'allonge à ses côtés et la laisse pleurer une grande partie de la nuit. Il peste contre son frère, absent, dont elle a tant besoin maintenant. «_ Tom, revient !_ » crie t-il dans sa tête, il espère secrètement qu'il existe dans leur gémellité une connexion de leur deux esprits lui permettra de communiquer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca se dégrade encore entre Tom et Sydney... je sais que la suite est en retard, je suis désolée ! Donnez-moi vos avis !<strong>

**Bises, ZV**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Tom pousse la porte et s'avance discrètement dans le hall. Il hésite quelques instants puis descend les marches qui mènent jusqu'au sous-sol. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir seule ou endormie dans les bras de son petit-ami, il la trouve larmoyante dans les bras de son double. Il l'interroge du regard. « <em>Dwight<em> » mime Bill. Le guitariste soupire, en colère. Il aurait dû le mettre dehors dès le premier soir. Il s'assoit sur le lit et caresse le dos de son amie d'un geste maladroit. Sydney quitte les bras de Bill pour se blottir dans les siens. Tom lui procure ce sentiment unique. Il passe ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse dans le cou, la fait frissonner. « _mon bébé_ » murmure t-il entre deux baiser. Bill se sent de trop, il s'en va après avoir déposer un dernier baiser sur le front de son amie. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune homme resserre son étreinte autour de son corps frêle. Il ignore à quel moment ses lèvres se sont posé sur les siennes, quand ses mains lui ont ôté son tee-shirt, et son bassin s'est collé au sien. Elle s'apprête à parler lorsqu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Il descend ses mains le long de son dos, les dépose sur ses fesses. Ils s'embrassent hargneusement. « _j'ai envie de toi…_ » laisse échapper Sidney. Le brun sourit et de ses mains parcourt chaque parcelle de son corps. Il la dénude lentement, la fait languir. Elle lui embrasse le cou. Il descend plus bas, retire son sous-vêtement et approche sa bouche de son pubis. Tom glisse sans langue entre ses lèvres, lui lèche le clitoris, lui caresse les seins d'une main. Elle se cambre. Gémit lorsqu'il remplace sa langue par ses doigts. La jeune femme l'attire vers son visage, se place au-dessus de lui et retire son caleçon qu'elle lance à travers la pièce. Prend son sexe gonflé en main, entame des vas et vient. Lui procure du plaisir. Tom l'arrête, il ne tient plus. Elle se redresse et s'assoit à califourchon sur son corps nu, entre son membre dur en elle. Ses hanches claquent au rythme des siennes. Il entame des va et vient, la retourne pour se trouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui griffe le dos, lui mord le cou. Elle gémit plus fort, se cambre encore. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, l'attire plus profond en elle. La cadence se fait plus rapide. Jouissance. Tom lui assène un dernier coup de rein, se déverse en elle puis se retire.

Sydney reprend son souffle et sent son regard sur elle. Il admire les courbes de son corps, aimerait pouvoir arrêter le temps. Bizarrement elle avait toujours été sexuellement attirée par lui, mais jamais elle ne s'était laissée tentée. Toutes les fois où il avait eu une érection alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras… elle aurait préféré s'occuper de lui plutôt que de le laisser faire seul. Mais il était son meilleur ami, il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Elle aimerait regretter, mais toute sa personne s'y refuse. Tom esquisse un mouvement en sa direction puis se ravise. Elle sourit et se blotti contre lui. « _merci_ » murmure Sydney.

Il était descendu apporter un café à Sydney lorsque des bruit étouffés l'ont interpelé. Il avait d'abord cru à des rires mais un râle de plaisir avait éconduit ses pensées. Ca, Bill ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le pire reste sans doute l'arrivée inattendue de Dwight, venu s'excuser. Son expression est indescriptible. Il avait débarqué lorsque sa désormais ex-petite-amie avait joui le prénom de Tom. Le blond essaie d'entrer dans la chambre, Bill le retient comme il peut. Dwight lui demande poliment de s'écarter de son chemin ce que le chanteur ne fait pas. Contrarié l'autre le bouscule violemment et ouvre la porte à la volée. Tom se redresse immédiatement, attrape son caleçon au pied du lit qu'il enfile tant bien que mal et s'avance vers le nouveau venu. « _sors de chez moi !_ » gronde le brun. Dwight essaie d'atteindre Sydney enroulée dans les draps mais Tom est plus rapide et le jette hors de la pièce. Il claque la porte derrière lui, place ainsi la jeune femme hors d'atteinte. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçoit son frère à terre. Il voit rouge et ne peut contenir sa colère, frappe le blond au visage. « _elle suce bien, hein ! comme une pute !_ » braille Dwight. Tom perd tout contrôle de sa personne. Il le plaque contre le mur, lui assène un coup à l'estomac. Il le cogne sans ménagement. « _Tom !_ » crie Sydney. Le concerné s'arrête, ouvre la baie vitré et balance Dwight au travers. Il claque la porte tout en gardant un oeil sur le blessé. Il voit celui-ci se relever difficilement, la jeune femme se précipiter à ses côtés. Il la repousse, elle s'accroche.

Bill l'appelle faiblement, il s'empresse de le rejoindre. Un filet de sang coule de son arcade sourcilière. Le choc a été rude, rien de grave. Il l'aide à rejoindre sa chambre, le soigne maladroitement. Les rôles sont inversés. D'habitude c'est Bill qui soigne Tom. De nature protectrice celui-ci n'hésite jamais à s'interposer pour protéger ses proches d'un quelconque danger. Bill a tendance à s'attirer des ennuis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ce qui a forgé le caractère de son ainé. Le chanteur couine quand son double appose l'alcool sur sa plaie. Tom réprime un rire moqueur. Des bruits de pas l'interpellent, Sydney entre.

« _je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute._

_- Sid, ce mec est taré !_ s'écrie Tom.

-_ non, c'est moi qui… je me suis jetée dans tes bras après qu'il ait passé le pas de la porte. C'était une erreur, on aurait jamais dû._ »

Elle quitte la pièce tête baissée. «_ c'est dommage, vous aviez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre au lit !_ » marmonne Bill. Son jumeau ne relève pas, le visage fermé. Le brun fronce les sourcils surprit. Tom trouve toujours une réplique sanglante, il adore avoir le dernier mot. Il s'avance vers lui et l'attire dans une étreinte fraternelle. Le bruit des pneus sur le bitume les pousse à se détacher, par la fenêtre ils observent la voiture de Sydney jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Le véhicule s'immobilise devant le luxueux hôtel. Sydney lance ses clés au majordome et pénètre dans le bâtiment. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui indique le troisième étage, elle opte pour les escaliers. La blonde tambourine à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée sur Dwight, les cheveux ébouriffés et le visage ensanglanté. «_ il ne t'a pas loupé_ » sourit elle. Il s'engouffre dans la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui pour l'inciter à entrer. Elle lui emboite le pas, gênée. Elle l'observe quelques instant puis le rejoint, l'aide à panser ses blessures. Elle s'excuse de manière sincère.

«_ ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sid. Il a profité de toi, c'est un connard. C'est moi qui suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je n'aurais jamais dû. C'est juste, il marque une pause. Les relations stable ce n'est pas mon truc, alors la distance en plus…_

_- amis ?_

_- amis !_ »

Sydney lui embrasse la joue. Ils s'installent sur le lit, allument la télévision et appellent le service d'étage pour commander de quoi grignoter


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Seul le groupe Tokio Hotel est réel, pour le reste tout est tiré de mon imagination**

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se fait discrète et se glisse jusque dans sa chambre. Elle trouve les jumeaux étendus sur son lit, la télévision diffuse un dessin animé. Un bras sur le torse, l'autre au-dessus de la tête, les jambes croisées, ils adoptent la même position. Elle ne peut retenir un sourire en apercevant leur deux visages angéliques encore endormis, leur ressemblance n'a jamais été aussi frappante. Tom s'agite dans son sommeil, ouvre les yeux puis les refermes aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Une main lui caresse la joue, des lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Il reconnaitrait ce parfum entre mille. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, il ne se fait pas prier et enroule un bras autour de sa taille. « <em>pouah ! vous n'allez pas faire ça là, quand même !<em> » s'exclame Bill. Les deux se détachent et le regardent, effarés. « _c'est bon j'ai compris_ » dit il en quittant la chambre. A peine a t-il refermer la porte qu'un soupir de satisfaction se fait entendre. Il secoue la tête, amusé.

Tom passe une main sous son haut et lui caresse la hanche. Elle colle son bassin contre le sien, l'embrasse dans le cou. Il frissonne à ce contact. Elle lui ôte son jogging, caresse son torse, lui embrasse les abdominaux. Glisse sa langue au-dessus de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, le lui retire avec les dents. Il soupire d'aise et passe une mains dans ses cheveux, l'incite à le prendre en bouche. Docile, elle s'exécute. Il appuie sur sa tête pour instaurer un rythme qui lui plait. Sydney se relève, s'assoit à califourchon, dos à lui. Il s'enfonce doucement en elle, se redresse et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille. Il lui lèche le cou, hume son parfum. Elle se cambre, s'arque contre son corps. Elle gémit son prénom. Il se relâche en elle dans un râle de plaisir. La chaleur entre ses cuisses lui fait perdre pied, l'entraine jusque l'orgasme. Tom se laisse retomber sur le lit, elle s'étend à ses côtés. Il prend son sein en bouche et se place entre ses cuisses, ne la pénètre pas. Elle le sent contre sa peau. Son érection relancée. Elle le veut, tout de suite. Il joue, recule. Elle s'apprête à le repousser, vexée, lorsqu'il entre violemment en elle. D'instinct elle se redresse, ses cheveux se secouent et émanent son parfum qui attise l'excitation du jeune homme. Il la prend sans ménagement, l'entraine avec lui au septième ciel. Il se retire à bout de force, retombe sur le matelas qui s'affaisse sous son poids. Sans un mot elle enroule une jambe autour de sa taille et passe un bras sur son torse. Tom tourne la tête, croise son regard, l'embrasse tendrement.

«_ bonjour_ » murmure Sydney en embrassant le torse de son amant. Il passe un bras autour de son corps et l'allonge au-dessous de lui. Il lui embrasse la commissure des lèvres, lui caresse la joue d'une main et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il se laisse tomber près d'elle dans un baiser langoureux. Elle lève, nue, et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain. En entendant l'eau couler il ne peut s'empêcher de l'y rejoindre.

«_ il était temps !_ s'exclame Bill quand son frère et son amie apparaissent dans le salon. _Je pensais que vous y étiez resté !_

_- désolée Bibi, c'est à ton frère qu'il faut en vouloir !_

_- n'importe quoi ! Bill, crois moi, cette fille est un aimant à testostérone._

_- très classe !_ »

Les deux garçons s'attablent pendant que Sydney prépare des gaufres. Tom et Bill se crêpent le chignon, elle lance une casserole qui traverse la pièce pour venir s'écraser sur le pied du cadet qui hurle à la mort. Tom lève les yeux sur la brune qui hausse les épaules et lui adresse un sourire innocent. Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire, Bill parcours la pièce tel un infirme et abat sa main sur la fesse de son amie «_ méchante fille !_ » Tom hausse un sourcil et fixe son frère, celui-ci se moque gentiment de lui et reprend sa place initiale. La jeune femme apporte les mets et tous trois déjeunent calmement. Rassasié, Tom passe un bras autour des épaules de Sydney et de sa main libre frotte son ventre plein « _c'était délicieux, mais je crois que je vais exploser !_ » Bill se tourne vers lui et ne peut s'empêcher de lui lancer une pique «_ ce serais dommage, en effet !_ » Amusée la brune acquiesce les dires de son ami tandis que le guitariste feint d'être vexé. Elle ne prête nullement attention à lui, décidée à se rire de son caractère ronchon. Bill se saisit de chacune des assiettes qu'il dépose dans l'évier, son frère débarrasse la table et son amie rejoint le salon. Affalée sur l'un des canapés, la télévision allumée sur une chaine hispanique dont elle ne comprend un traitre mot, elle pianote sur son téléphone. Bill s'empare du cellulaire et accourt jusque dans la cuisine. Il se cache derrière la porte, attend quelques secondes. Surpris il quitte sa cachette, il pensait l'avoir à ses trousses. Alors qu'il s'avance prudemment dans le couloir, Sydney surgit et l'effraie. Il pousse un cri aigu qui déclenche le rire de la brune. « _sérieusement Bill ? Même Marion Crane criait de manière plus virile lorsque la mère de Norman Bates la frappait mortellement à coups de couteau ! »_


End file.
